Święta Rzeka
Lecieliście długie godziny aż coś zaczęło śmierdzieć, przypominając przegniłą zaszczaną słomę z podłogi przed coroczną wymianą w Domu pod Brojlerem (choć nie jest potwierdzone, iż się ona odbywa) Co tak niesamowicie cuchnie! Toż można zdechnąć od samego tego niesamowitego smrodu! - ''wydarł się jaki głos ze sterty truchła. Najpierw wydostała się jedna zgrabiała łapa, potem druga, a na końcu żółtawy łeb ze szczelinowatymi oczami z okularami na spłaszczonym nosie ''Dalaj Lama?! Ale ty przecież zdechłeś! '' ''Przestań mnie uśmiercać ty wstrętny grubasie! Poza tym jestem przywódcą Tybetu i jego mieszkańców, wyobrażasz sobie co by się stało gdybym umarł?! Kto by ich obronił! Ale przecież go dopiero co zdobyli... Milcz tuczniku! Masz niewyparzoną gębę, gdyby był tu wrzątek to bym ci ją opalił! Beze mnie zdobyliby go bardziej! '' W czasie waszej dyskusji smród z intensywności publicznej toalety, przerodził się w coś o sile zapomnianego przez służby miejskie śmietnika w podejrzanej alecje za klubem nocny. ''A więc na miłość Ying Yang, co tu tak cuchnie, zaraz się podusimy - ''ponownie zapytał, zasiadając na fotelu i nakładając czapkę z nausznikami i mikrofonem jaką wszyscy mieliście. Za oknami przemykały niepoliczalne pola uprawne zz rzadka porozrzucanymi wioskami. Nawet gdyby nawozili je wszystkie krowim gównem, nie mogłyby tak intensywnie cuchnąć. ''Otóż zbliżamy się do Delhi w Indiach. Ogromne miasto i dawna stolica Indii (nikt z rządzących nie chciał tu więcej mieszkać). Z historią, sięgającą roku 1200 p.n.e., wyjątkowo barwną kulturą opierającą się na tych samych podstawach co arabskie zniewolenie kobiet i orientem, który przyciąga, zachwyca i na zawsze pozostaje w pamięci i nozdrzach, a często i w jelitach. Ponad wszelką wątpliwość, to miasto tłoczne, ciasne, ruchliwe i śmierdzące. Próżno w Delhi szukać pustych uliczek, oddalonych od zgiełku - Delhi żyje dynamicznie przez całą dobę, choć niewątpliwie w nocy grasuje większa liczba gwałcicieli oraz łowców ludzi i organów. - ''odpłynęliście słuchając Davida prezentującego to miasto, wyobrażając sobie główne arterie miasta wyłożone piaskiem i żwirem, po których przemykały setki skuterów i rikszy ciąganych przez pomarańczowo-czerwonych mieszkańców, poprzecinane setkami otwartych ścieków. Niezliczona ilość drapaczy chmur, w których mieściły się wszystkie Call Centra świata oraz koncerny farmaceutyczne produkujące wątpliwej jakości leki - rozsyłane na szczęście głównie po Afryce i Azji. Ogromna ilość świątyń, a na obrzeżach slumsy, gdzie można było znaleźć także hale produkcyjne, w których szyto dżinsy i składano Iphony. W nocy ulice rozświetlały wyłącznie miliony tandetnych neonów i światła ze świeczek w domach oraz potężne lampy z okien biurowców, świecące się całą dobę - ''A co do smrodu, musicie państwo zrozumieć, to czwarte najliczniejsze miasto świata, gdyby chciano zbudować toaletę dla każdego mieszkańca miasta (nie wliczając w to oczywiście kobiet), obszar jaki by to przedsięwzięcie zajęło, byłby większy niż kilka dzielnic złożonych od kupy. A zatem postanowiono nie budować toalet w ogóle. Jakby nie patrzeć przez miasto płynie Ganges, no i są jeszcze ulice, jakby nie patrzeć psy i koty tak robią na cały świecie. Kiedyś oszacowano, że strefa na jakiej odczuwalny jest smród sięga ponad 100km wokół miasta.' ''' W czasie prezentacji smród osiągnął siłę żula, który właśnie stoi przed tobą w kolejce do kasy. ''Nie wytrzymam! Nie wytrzymam!!! - ''histeryzował Dalaj Lama ''Przykro mi, śmigłowce AH-64 pomimo, że są dumą Amerykańskich Sił Powietrznych oraz niezwykle wszechstronnym środkiem transportu i anihilacji, standardowo nie są wyposażone w maski gazowe chroniące przed Indyjskim smrodem - ''wyjaśnił ze smutkiem David. Jednak Dalaj Lama już go nie słyszał. Zerwał czapkę z łba i desperacko przeszukiwał wszystkie szafki w śmigłowcu, zajrzał nawet pod siedzenia. Na koniec przeszukał trupy. Znalazł! To spinacz, którego używała Aga Manowska. Zacisnął nim sobie nos ''I pomógł? Oczywiście, że nie ty grubasie! Ale jak zobaczą jak to cuchnie, to może będzie im wstyd! Przykro mi, ale to wyjątkowo bezwstydny naród, są głównymi wyznawcami krów na świecie oraz jako jedyna nacja kąpią się wraz ze zwłokami. Jakiekolwiek próby zawstydzenia nie przyniosą skutków - ''wyjawił David ''A ty skąd niby tyle o nich wiesz!? Sam jesteś Indusem? Hindusem... Ha! Wiedziałem! Nie wiem czy możemy ci ufać jeśli chodzi o higienę! Możesz roznosić choroby! Chodzi o to, że raczej nie mówi się Indus... Poza tym nigdy bym nie powiedział, że wyglądasz jak jeden z nich, nawet jeśli jesteś spalony i zmarszczony, a do tego nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś defekował się na ulicy, ale inna sprawa, że nigdy nie widziałem żebyś w ogóle to robił! '' ''Ale skąd w ogóle pomysł... W sumie wiecznie widzę cię z tym mikrofonem przy gębie, teraz już mam pewność! Nie oszukasz mnie, wiem, że pracujesz w hinduskiej infolinii! '' ''Ahhhh nie ważne... Właśnie na horyzoncie pojawiła się cuchnąca metropolia. Niestety nie dane jest mi wysadzić was u celu. Jak wiecie, budynki są tak gęsto zabudowane, że statystyczny delhijczyk w życiu nie widział źdźbła trawy na oczy (nawet gdyby wyrosło, święta krowa zaraz by je wpierdzieliła), a część ludności mieszka na cmentarzach - ot tak, bo czemu by nie. Nie miałbym gdzie tego zrobić. Odnajdźcie ciało Marie Colvin oraz kapłanów, na znak wrzucę resztę ciał do świętych wód Gangesu. Wysadził was na obrzeżach miasta, gdzie siła smrodu mogła być określona wyłącznie jako "smród Indii" pakująca nieustannie łzy do oczu i ograniczająca funkcję oddechową. Dalaj Lama nieustannie miał przypięty do nosa spinacz odzieżowy. No i gdzie niby odnajdziemy to truchło?! Przecież nie po zapachu, bo wszystko tu śmierdzi gorzej od rozkładającego się trupa! Znalazłem w zwłokach Ambony Rozstrzelskiej potwierdzenie nadania. Zwłoki powędrowały do świątyni Karni Maty. Zaraz dopytamy się gdzie możemy ją znaleźć, a przy okazji coś zjemy! Zgłupiałeś grubasie?! Życie ci nie miłe? Pfe, sam żryj to wstrętne cuchnące żarcie obmacane łapami tego pospólstwa. I to ty będziesz gadał z flejami! - ''wypluł z obrzydzeniem Dalaj Lama Ruszyliście w kierunku najbliższej jadłodajni, gdzie smród curry i kurkumy mieszał się z lokalnym fetorem, tworząc wcale nie przyjemniejszy mix. Dalaj Lama robił wszystko, żeby tylko ominąć każdego napotkanego przechodnia jak największym łukiem, a gdy nie mógł tego zrobić, wyginał się niczym wytrawny gracz Wygibajtusa, aby dotknąć jak najmniejszą częścią ciała tłumu, z przerażeniem i obrzydzeniem zmieszanym na twarzy. Przy każdym takim incydencie wstrzymywał oddech i trzymał się blisko ciebie. Zachowywał się jakby dotyk hindusów był śmiertelny. ''Bo tak jest, a przynajmniej niesie ze sobą tego ogromne ryzyko! - ''przekonywał. W środku przybytku były całe tłumy, nie zauważyłeś różnicy między tym co działo się na ulicy a we wnętrzu, ludzie piętrzyli się jeden na drugim jakby właśnie trwał okres tarła w jeziorze. Już chciałeś zamówić, ale dane było ci zobaczyć jak przygotowywany był hinduski kebab. Przerośnięte ciasto było naklejane na stary zardzewiały garnek oblepiony spalonym łojem i wyrastało tam niczym grzyby przerośnięte tym łojem, następnie obleśny hindus z brudnymi nieobciętymi paznokciami zgarniał łapą wyduźdane na pewno tymi samymi łapami wcześniej surówki do chleba, po czym dorzucał zeschnięte i skurczone kawałki mięsa, aby podać klientom. Na szczęście Dalaj Lama nie widział całego przedstawienia, zaparowały mu okulary od wszechobecnej wilgoci. Skończyłeś na zapytaniu się o drogę i wyruszyliście na dworzec. Naturalnie, że i tam zastaliście niebotyczne ilości ludzi blokujących przejście, niczym stado bakterii parszczących się w pożywce z bydlęcej krwi na szalce Petriego. Nie mając czasu do stracenia, niepowtrzymanie ruszyłeś przed siebie rozpościerając za sobą tunel niczym Mojżesz. Cóż, jednak nie było to trafne porównanie, bo ludzie wcale nie rozstępowali się przed tobą, byli jedynie bezpardonowo tratowani, pozostawiając za tobą szlak truchła, z rzadka który miał szansę na agonalny wrzask. Bez zaskoczenia reszta hindusów niezbyt mrawo reagowała, nie przejmując się tym wydarzeniem, ostatecznie i tak ciasnota i zaduch nie zmniejszy się na dworcu ani o drobinę. Dalaj Lama wisiał ci na karku, łapiąc się w ostatniej chwili, za nic nie dotchnąłby ich, choćby nawet klapkiem zmiażdżonego trupa. Postanowiliście jechać bez biletu, w takim stadzie ludzi i tak nikt nie byłby w stanie ich skontrolować, a Dalaj Lama i tak za nic nie przemógłby się, aby go podać hinsudkiemu kontrolerowi. Kiedy zajechał pociąg, ludzie rzucili się jak małpy po banany. Udało się wam zająć miejsce na dachu jednego z ostatnich wagonów, gdzie już nie dotarło dużo osób, z tłumu, który po drodze zadeptałeś wybierając miejsce. Reszta była obsadzona tak gęto ludźmi, że wyglądała jak lep na muchy obok jakiejś gnojownicy. Na przeciwko was siedziała jakaś pomarszczona i zmęczona życiem baba z grupą swoich bachorów. ''Hej kobieto, do Karni Mata to tym pociągiem? - ''zagaiłeś ''No tak tak, tym. Bywamy tam co najmniej raz w tygodniu! Wszytko u ciebie kobieto w porządku? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. Tak tak, wszystko w porządku Jesteś pewna? Byłaś u lekarza z tym wielkim czerwonym pryszczem na czole? Jak śmiesz! to nie pryszcz! To święty znak! Widzę żeście podróżni, kąpaliście się już w Gangesie? Bleh, dzięki fengshui nie! - ''wtrącił się Dalaj Lama ''Brudasy!!! - ''zaczęło się wydzierać babiszcze, wyprowadzając tą potwarzą mnicha z równowagi ''Zamilcz ty brudna kwoko! Czy ty widziałaś na oczy kiedykolwiek czystą wodę brudasko?! Nie odzywaj się do mnie brudasie, najchętniej to bym wyszorowała twój brudny język, może nabrałby trochę ogłady! Jeszcze bym ci pokazał ty brudna świnio, gdybym tylko nie brzydził się ciebie tknąć! Cała twoja nacja zrodziła się z tarzania się w błocie na podwórku! Obleśny brudas! W życiu nie kąpał się w Gangesie! Ludzie, obrzydliwe! Tak oczy zarosły u brudem, że już nawet dobrze nie widzi! Niewątpliwe przyjemne uczucie kiedy ciepły mocz sąsiada z góry rzeki obmywa twoje łydki! Ale nie wątpię, że ty odwdzięczasz się tym samym sąsiadowi niżej! Obrzydliwa niechluja! - ''i kiedy zajęty był rzucaniem obelg, nie zauważył jak jeden ze szczyli do niego podlazł i dotykając zaczął wykrzykiwać ''brudas brudas chiński flejtus ''po czym przyłączyła się do skandowania reszta gównażerii. Dalaj Lamę w pierwszym momencie spraliżowało, jednak szybko się ocknął i schował za ciebie wykrzykując - ''zabierz ode mnie tę brudną małpę! Szybko! Na pewno ma tasiemca! Spójrz tylko na niego. Gnidy łażą po nim jak po psie! Szybciej! '' Przestraszony wizją odwszawiania odruchowo chwyciłeś szczyla za wciąż wyciągnięty nadgarstek i szarpnąłeś na oślep niczym szmacianą lalką, zrzucając z pociągu. Prawdopodobnie wyrżnął w słup, ale pociąg tak pędził, że nie udało ci się dokładnie zaobserwować. Matka zaczęła wydawać niewydarzone wrzaski, nikt poza tym nie reagował. ''Starczy już, zamilcz ty brudna kalapeto! Myślałaś, że jesteś jakąś świętą krową?! - ''i wtedy wyraźnie zmieniła się atmosfera w pociągu. Obrażać i zabijać kobiety i dzieci to jedno, ale Święte Krowy?! Ludzie zaczęli wyciągać szable i maczety, kierując się w waszą stronę. ''I co żeś najlepszego narobił! - ''wkurzyłeś się na dziada ''To była tylko czysta prawda! Czysta prawda! Brudasy! - ''nadal bronił się zaperzony Zacząłeś strzepywać jednego po drugim z pociągu, niezwykle skuteczna metoda. Tak mogło się przynajmniej wydawać, szybko zorientowałeś się, że wcale ich nie ubywa, a wręcz przeciwnie. Mogli was zmiażdżyć samą przewagą liczebną i zarazą. Zdeptać też ich nie mogłeś, wystarczyłby jeden wystający z ciała gnat, jedna śliska nerka, żebyś stracił równowagę i sam zleciał z pociągu. W przypływie inspiracji zerwałeś grubą listwę przebiegającą wzdłuż wagonu i obracając się wokół, rozwalałeś większą liczbę brudasów za jednym zamachem. Dalaj Lama sprawnie robił uniki, brudna baba leża nieprzytomna na wagonie z drugim czerwonym pryszczem obok pierwszego, po bachorach nie było śladu. Lecz nawet to nie przynosiło spodziewanych efektów, co gorsza, za kostki i łydki zaczęli cię łapać wypełzający ci z przedziałów dla pasażerów i krów. Nadal się obracając, próbowałeś zdeptać im te brudne łapy. Nie był to najlepszy pomysł, pociąg i tak był już zdecydowanie zbyt obciążony czystą masą organiczną, ale kiedy dodałeś do tego dodatkowe siły, zwyczajnie tego nie wytrzymał. Wagon, któremu nadałeś ruch wahadłowy w poprzek torów, runął na bok, wykolejając się. Co więcej, powstała reakcja łanćuchowa, która wykoleiła i całą resztę wagonów. Rozrzucając ścierwo, kończyny i narządy, pociąg uległ katastrofie. Zrzuciłeś oderwaną rękę z pleców, otrzepałeś się z wszędobylskiego piachu i poszedłeś wyciągnąć Dalaj Lamę spod nieprzytomnego cielska okropnego babsztyla, który wszystko to spowodował. ''Dlaczego tak bardzo ich nienawidzisz? - ''zapytałeś lekko nieobecny ''Dlaczego?! U was za najgorzy rezerwuar zarazków uchodzą szczury prawda? I to te przywiezione z Indii. Ale to tylko dlatego, że w waszych rejonach nie ma Indusów! '' Było to dosyć ironiczne, gdyż pociąg wykoleił się niedaleko świątyni Karni Maty, zrozumieliście czemu tak żarliwie odwiedzanej przez okoliczny lud. Cholerna świątynia szczurów! Kłębiły się tam najgorsze rezerwuary marazmu, zaraz i plag, wszystko to w małym budyneczku. Nie mając więcej cierpliwości, wkroczyłeś wściekle do przybytku. Nie zrobiłeś 5 kroków, a już pierwszy szczur przeciął ci drogę. Zmiażdżyłeś go obcasem. ''I tego też zmiażdż! - ''krzyczał Dalaj Lama, wskazując na szczura, który właśnie zmierzał w jego stronę. Zmiażdżyłeś go. Brudasy zaczęły coś wykrzykiwać i zachodząc ci drogę, szarpać. Zmiażdżyłeś ich. ''Patrz, tam lezą, zmiażdż ich! - ''zmiażdżyłeś ich. Przebiegło stado szczurów z młodymi. Przynajmniej chciało, zmiażdżyłeś je obcasem. Dalaj Lama znalazł metalową szuflę do zamiatania i wymiatania popiołu z pieca. Tłukł każdego napotkane szczura tak długo aż ten przestawał się poruszać w pośmiertnych spazmach. A czasem dłużej. ''Tych też zmiażdż! ''- wykrzykiwał Dalaj Lama, widząc że na ludzi szufla nie jest równie skuteczna. Zmiażdżyłeś ich. Otwierając metalowe wrota, zmiażdżyłeś wszystkich ukrywających się za nimi. Zauważyłeś kapłana stojącego obok skamienionego ścierwa Marie Colvin. Zmiażdżyłeś go. W świątyni ostatecznie nie pozostał nikt, spłynęła gęsto krwią. Od tej pory znana była jako Kali Mandir - poświęcona Kali, którą dobrze poznałeś. Dla pewności zmiażdżyłeś jeszcze posąg dawnego bóstwa. Wtedy to nieoczekiwanie wystrzelił z niego czekoladowy budyń. Równie niespodziewanie odpłynął w stronę centrum Delhi. Nie tracąc więcej czasu, chwyciłeś skamienionego trupa Marie pod pachę i ruszyliście w stronę Gangesu. Szybko odnaleźliście Gurdwarę, świątynię sikhów z pomarańczowymi ręcznikami plażowymi na łbach, założonych przez Guru Nanaka. ''Wskrzeszcie Marie Colvin i resztę naszych towarzyszy! A dlaczego? A dalczegoby nie? A byli dobrzy za życia? A naturalnie, najlepsi! A ilu? A trzech! 30 milionów rupii! Cholera, skąd tyle weźmiemy? - ''zapytałeś przerażony ''Spokojnie, spokojnie, szczyl odda im jakąś prowincję i będą zadowoleni - ''wybrnął Dalaj Lama ''No dobrze, więc ich wskrzeście! To nie takie proste, dobre życie za złe życie. W waszym przypadku 300 złych żywotów musi zostać poświęcone. '' Chciałeś wspomnieć, że już się tym zająłeś, wracając do wydarzeń z dworca, pociągu i świątyni, ale tłumaczenie tego zajęłoby więcej czasu niż działanie. Wbiegłeś z impetem w pobliski wieżowiec, będący Call Centrem zasłaniającym jakikolwiek dostęp światła słonecznego do świątyni. Runął w dół ku radości sikhów. Stwierdzili, że skończyłeś z najpodlejszymi żywotami w okolicy, mieli też już dość wiecznych telefonów z reklamami. David uznał runięcie budynku za znak i wrzucił trupy do rzeki. Przystąpiono do rytuału. thumb|center|670px|To nie rytuał! Wyłącznie jego wizualizacja! Nagle z gęstej zupy i śmieci składających się na Ganges wypłynęła Artretyzaida, a za nią chiński bachor. Minęła dłuższa chwila zanim i głowa Marie przedostała się na powierzchnię.''To przez tę ciężką i sztywną kamienną skórę! - ''jak później mówiła ''Co się stało, gdzie my jesteśmy!? - ''pytali. Wytłumaczyliście im wszystko ze szczegółami. Zanim się zorientowałeś, Dalaj Lama wyciągnął swoją szuflę i niespodziewanie zaczął okładać najbliższego Sikha. ''Co ty wyprawiasz! - ''krzyknąłeś, lecz w tym samym czasie chiński cesarz uniósł się w powietrzu i z impetem wyrżnął w trzewia swoją twardą głową przebijając się na wylot. Wciąż oszołomiona chwyciła cokolwiek miała pod ręką i też zaczęła okładać kapłanów. W końcu wytrzebili wszystkich. ''Dlaczego to zrobiliście?! Jak to dlaczego, przecież potem przeciwnik mógłby wykorzystać ich do własnych celów! Jako światły Władca-Słońce nie zamierzałem płacić dzikusom ani grosza! Muszę zapalić! To dobre powody, musiałeś przyznać. I kiedy to sobie wyjaśniliście, nad rzekę nadszedł David. Widzę, że już wszyscy żyjecie. Zapewne powiecie - "musimy ruszać dalej", ale nie możemy przegapić wspaniałej okazji! Niedługo odbędzie się niezwykłe wydarzenie. Sam Terri Lin daje koncert w głównej filharmonii narodowej. Prawdziwe odkrycie stulecia chińskiej sceny muzycznej. Od lat nikt nie był w stanie wyciągać tak wysokich tonów przy jednoczesnej perfekcyjnej czystości. Nie wspominając o tajemniczych właściwościach jego głosu. Na wydarzeniu będą wszyscy liczący się ludzie tak z kraju jak i wielu z poza niego. Akurat dostarczono mi bilety dla nas wszystkich, wysłąne po tym jak tylko dowiedzieli się, że takie sławy kręcą się po okolicy. Oczywiście nie ty grubasie, ale możemy zabrać osoby towarzyszące! Ha, idą na koncert! Kto to powiedział?! Cholera, zauważyli mnie! Wyłaź z tamtąd! Niby skąd?! '' ''Zza tego słupa! Jesteś za gruby, żeby się tam chować i tak! Zaczął spierdzielać, jednak cesarz natychmiast zatrzymał go, rozwiązując mu sznurówki telekinezą i wywalając na glebę. To nie Ahmad! Kim jesteś?! Nie powiem! Dalaj Lama zrobił mu mokrego siusiaka w ucho Jestem Ahmed! Uczeń mistrza szpiegów! Tylko przestań! Co tu robisz?! Gdzie jest Ahmad?! Jak to gdzie, wiadomo że nie tu, nie jest na tyle głupi, żeby przebywać na ulicach Indii, dotknąć jakiegoś brudasa i zdechnąć! I nie, nie szpieguję was, miałem inny cel! Mów! Nie powiem! Dalaj Lama przygotował się do ponownej insercji mokrego palca w ucho. Nie! mfdsgfcjh ... Czarne Pantery... mdfmfgndfz ... Gandhi ... hahfjas ... koncert... jfdshgfdj Okazało się, że ugryzł się w język i nie był w stanie dalej mówić. Wyrzuciliście go do rzeki, gdzie spinka od włosów odczepiona od trupa wbiła się mu w oko. Ruszyliście w stronę indyjskiej opery, przeczuwając, że na pewno nie będzie to normalny i spokojny koncert. Niesłychany koncert Terri Lina